The present disclosure relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method, and a non-transitory computer-readable medium.
With a rapid development of information processing technology and communication technology, digitisation of documents, official and private, is rapidly advancing. Accordingly, many individuals and companies are greatly interested in security management of electronic documents. With the increase in the interest, security against tampering, such as eavesdropping and forgery of electronic documents, has come to be hotly debated in many fields. The security against eavesdropping on an electronic document is ensured by encrypting the electronic document, for example. Also, the security against forgery of an electronic document is ensured by using a digital signature, for example. However, encryption and the digital signature have to be sufficiently tamper-resistant.
In general, public key encryption technology is widely used for personal verification. A public key encryption scheme is an authentication scheme where some person (prover) convinces another person (verifier) that she is the prover herself by using a public key and a secret key.
In this public key encryption technology, leakage of the secret key is an event which should be avoided the most. Since a secret key is necessary for authentication, signing or the like for personal verification, it is desirable that the prover can access the secret key as necessary. For example, it may be required for the prover to store a secret key such as a password, to carry a secret key written down on paper, or to carry a secret key stored in a device such as an IC card. For example, JP 2011-87284A discloses technology of an authentication system by an IC card in which a secret key is included.